The present invention concerns a jack extension tube for use on power seat adjuster mechanisms for vehicles, and in particular, to a jack extension tube having improved strength and fatigue resistance
Jack extension tubes are used in power seat adjuster mechanisms for vehicles to operably connect a vehicle seat to a powering mechanism to move the seat. By varying tube length, jack extension tubes allow a particular seat adjuster mechanism to be used with seats on different vehicle models. Further, the tubular oonstruction allows cost savings and weight savings over solid rod-like parts. However, some prior art jack extension tubes have been known to fail due to stresses that occur as the seat adjuster mechanism is used and/or as people repeatedly sit on the vehicle seat.
Two known prior art jack extension tubes in particular are described in this application in the attached Figures. In both of these jack extension tubes, one end includes a pair of punched or drilled transverse holes, and the other end includes a nut that is press-fit into the tube, after which the tube is clinched to further secure the nut in place. However, the material forming the holes tends to tear or fatigue and prematurely fail. Also, the nut tends to prematurely fail by pulling out and/or by loosening over time.
Thus, an improved jack extension tube with improved strength solving the aforementioned problems is desired.